Buena o mala suerte?
by Wizart Black Cat
Summary: Bueno...me encontré con este tesoro en un cuaderno viejo de Historia...lo hice mientras estaba en clase (no se crean que yo siempre soy así...) Fue la primera historia q escribi sobre la magia...


La antigua escuela de Hogwarts. ¿Buena o mala Suerte?  
  
Algunos chicos, tienen suerte, otros no.  
  
Me llamo Sally Poo. Soy inteligente, buena con la magia y buen deportista, pero no tengo suerte. ¿Porqué no puedo tener suerte? Mi amiga Jessica, tiene mucha suerte. Por ejemplo. La semana pasada no estudió para la prueba de Pociones, cuando llegamos, había un profesor nuevo, no hubo prueba, eso es tener suerte.  
  
En eso estaba pensando cuando volvía a la sala de Hufflepuff, y me choqué con Joe, el chico con mas suerte en Hufflepuff, mejor dicho con mas suerte en toda la escuela. Joe, siempre trata de competir conmigo, porque sabe que tengo mala suerte. El tiene el pelo rubio como yo, pero el mas rubio. Yo tengo los ojos celestes, pero el mas celeste. Y siempre me lo recuerda. Pero yo soy mas buena con la magia que el, pero siempre por algo de buena suerte, me gana. Y en ese momento, cuando el se choco conmigo:  
  
-Hola Sally, ¿qué pasa? ¿Un día de mala suerte?-Dijo el, ya buscando pelea. Pero yo le seguí el juego.  
  
-Hola Joe, no ¿Por qué, el tuyo si?- Le dije yo, y estaba segura que no se esperaba la respuesta, hasta que me respondió.  
  
-Vamos, te desafío a ver quien puede levantar esa caja mas rápido- Miré para los costados, y a mi costado derecho, había una caja cuadrada y un poco alta. Saqué mi varita, y el sacó la suya. Yo quería que pase algún profesor o que nos llame alguien, porque sabía que si competía con el iba a perder.  
  
Y entonces llegó Jessica y dijo:  
  
-Hola Sally-miró a Joe-Hola..., Sally...te tengo que contar algo...preferís quedarte o venir...es importante-Dijo Jessica media nerviosa.  
  
-¿Lo seguimos en otro momento?-Le dije yo con mucho alivio  
  
- Chau!- Y me fui con Jessica, obvio que no me tenía que decir nada, solamente era para rescatarme, siempre lo hace. Al día siguiente, la primer clase que tuvimos fue de Pociones, pero como todavía estaba el profesor nuevo, la Vicedirectora de la escuela que se llama Milenka Ross. Vino a avisarnos sobre la noche de Brujas. En la escuela Hogwarts, se hacía cada 6 años la noche de brujas. Y Milenka, nos dijo como se iba a hacer:  
  
-Hola alumnos, como ustedes saben siempre cada 6 años, se hace la noche de brujas, por ahí mas adelante, se haga todos los años o no se haga, pero ahora, se hace-Tomo un suspiro bien largo- Bueno, muy bien, esta vez, las parejas de baile, se van a elegir diferente. Siempre la eligen ustedes a su pareja, pero ahora, no... Esta vez, vamos a sortearlo, por eso traje esto- Tenía en las manos, una bola redonda, que parecía una alcancía, pero en ves de meter monedas, teníamos que poner nuestros nombres en un papelito- Bueno, ya que todos metieron un papelito vamos a ver a que dos nombres saca primero- "El alcancía"tenía como una lengua, que por ahí sacaba los papelitos, con nuestros nombres.-Pero antes, les voy a decir, todos los alumnos de tercer año, pusieron su papelito con su nombre, así que si a ustedes les sale bailar con alguien de Ravenlaw o de Gryffindor no se preocupen- Dijo de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, porque la clase la teníamos con Slytherin- Bueno ahora si...-"El alcancía" saco dos primeros nombres:  
  
-Bueno, el primer nombre es ...Sally de Hufflepuff, que va a bailar con... Joe de Hufflpeuff. No lo podía creer, no podía tener tanta mala suerte. Bueno, es este caso tuve mas suerte que Jessica, a Jessica le toco bailar con un chico de Slytherin, que era el mas feo de la escuela, pero a alguien le tenía que gustar. A mi en verdad, cuando llegué a Hogwarts, me gustaba Joe, pero después cuando empezó a competir conmigo, nunca le preste mas atención, pero el en verdad era muy lindo. Por eso por un lado no me molesta bailar con el. En la noche no podía dormir, seguramente ya estaban dormidos todos los de la escuela, menos yo. Pero lo que me pasaba es que estaba nerviosa, todas las noches de brujas que se destejaban empezaban con una pareja de baile, bailando en el centro de La Sala Común de Hugwarts. Pero al fin me dormi.  
  
A la mañana, me fui a desayunar, porque verdaderamente tenía mucha hambre. Toda la sala estaba siendo decorada con muchas luces de colores, y mascaras tenebrosas, con muchos colores y de hadas. Pero lo que mas me impactó, es que había dulces, muchos dulces, pero ninguno suelto en una caja, todos sueltos en jaulas imposibles de abrir. En eso apareció Jessica, ella empezó cargándome por "mi pareja de baile"pero terminé cargándola yo. Al fin había llegando la noche, el momento mas esperado de todos, menos por mi. Me puse mi mejor vestido al igual que Jessica, y bajamos por las escalera hasta encontrarnos con nuestras parejas. No había duda de que a algunos chicos les encantaba sus parejas, pero a mi no, porque mi pareja siempre competía conmigo, porque sabía que me iba a ganar. Empezó el baile con unas palabras del director "Edgar Sham".  
  
-Hola a todos alumnos, hoy como todos saben es la noche de brujas, los dulces están en las jaulas porque alguien los quiso robar a noche, pero no pudo, como se verá. Unos minutos mas tarde, se sacarán los dulces de las jaulas y podrán comer. Bueno tenemos que elegir una pareja para que empiece el baile de esta noche. Para eso, trajimos otra vez "el alcancía"de nombres, y le vamos a pedir que saqué a la pareja ganadora-Esperamos unos minutos y finalmente  
  
-La pareja es Joe y Sally, Que empiece el baile- Dijo el profesor Edgar con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes medios amarillos. Bailamos, sin ninguna sonrisa, y ninguna palabra. Pero me puse a pensar, porque si estamos en n baile no nos podemos divertir. Había muchos chicos que se fueron con otras parejas o algunos que no bailaban así que yo le dije a Joe.  
  
-Joe, sabías algo, a mi no me importa ganar o perder compitiendo contra vos, Me estuve cansando, gastándome tratando de ganarme y todo para mi satisfacción, ya no es mas una satisfacción, es una locura. No me importa a mi ser tu compañera de baile, ni me importa ganarte en tus competencias insólitas. Jessica, Jessica es una amiga de verdad, como su hermano Jorge, ellos dos hicieron amistad conmigo sin dudarlos, y vos no quisiste ninguna amistad con nadie, solamente quisiste hacerme sentir mal, pero sabes algo, eso no lo vas a lograr, lo estabas logrando pero no lo vas a lograr-Me iba a ir pero le dije-Si querés seguí tratando de maltratar a alguien, pero el único, el único que se va a perjudicar sus vos. Ahora por favor dejame tomar un descanso porque estoy cansada de bailar, voy a tomar algo. Me fui satisfecha de lo que había hecho, lo único que esperaba era que el lo entendiera. Y parece que lo entendió, porque después me vino a pedir disculpas y desde ese momento, fuimos amigos para siempre. Hasta después me defendió, cuando su mejor amigo me estaba molestando, ahora que soy escritora en el diario el profeta, seguimos siendo amigos, los mejores amigos. 


End file.
